


Снег

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небывалый снегопад в Надоре оказался тяжелым испытанием для его жителей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снег

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Linnaren

— Я есть хочу.

Дейдри дернула сидевшую рядом Айрис за рукав, но та вырвала локоть:

— Все хотят! Сама же знаешь, что ничего нет... Думай о чем-нибудь другом.

— Я не могу! Не могу думать о другом!

Она всхлипнула и уткнулась носом в затылок Эдит. Исхудавшие и бледные, сестры сидели на кровати в обнимку, закутавшись в большое одеяло, и были похожи на брошенных котят. От одного взгляда на них у Дика сжималось сердце, но последние засохшие крошки хлеба он выскреб из кухонного шкафа еще три дня назад.

— Постарайся, Дейдри, — вмешался наконец он, выбираясь из кресла, в котором сидел. — Хочешь попить?

— Эта вода противная.

Вода — а точнее, растопленный снег, — и вправду была не слишком чистой и мерзкой на вкус, но никакой другой все равно не было, и они пили ее уже несколько дней, зачерпывая кружками прямо из ведра. В другое время Дику и в голову бы не пришло травить себя и сестер этой гадостью, но без нее они бы, наверное, уже умерли.

— Дай мне. — Айрис требовательно протянула руку, показывая пример младшим. Дик одобрительно кивнул ей и наполнил кружку. Он старался двигаться быстро, но ничего не получалось: все тело стало вялым и даже небольшое усилие давалось с трудом. Посмотрев в полупустое ведро, Дик со смутной тревогой подумал о том, как пойдет за новой порцией снега и хватит ли у него сил вернуться назад.

Эдит снова захныкала.

— Не плачь, — оборвала ее Айрис. — От этого только еще больше есть хочется.

Дик посмотрел на прижавшихся друг к другу сестер и вздохнул. Помочь им он не мог ничем, и с каждым днем все больше чувствовал, как его охватывает странное безразличие к их судьбе. Их всех, потому что надежды на спасение у него уже не было.

Такой суровой зимы в Надоре не случалось ни на памяти Дика, ни на памяти более старших обитателей замка. По крайней мере, они так говорили, пока еще были живы.

Снег валил не переставая несколько недель подряд, на свинцовом небе не видно было ни единого просвета, и день стал похож на ночь. Ледяные белые хлопья валились с неба, словно мука из бездонного мельничного мешка, кружились вихрем, забивались в прорехи каменной кладки. Сначала бесконечные завывания метели в оконных щелях вызывали ужас у взрослых и заставляли плакать детей, но время шло, а ветер не утихал, и постепенно оказавшиеся пленниками в собственном доме люди стали привыкать и к жуткому вою, и к проникающему в комнаты холоду.

Поначалу все это казалось непростым, но интересным приключением. Каждое утро Дик с надеждой выглядывал в окно, ожидая увидеть солнце, но оно никак не спешило появляться из непроглядной белой пелены, и Дик тосковал, что не может выйти на улицу. Он любил поиграть в снежки, хотя матушка и не одобряла эту забаву, однако сейчас во внутреннем дворе замка навалило столько снега, что он наверняка провалился бы по пояс, и ни о какой игре не могло быть и речи.

Уехать успела только графиня Ларак. Прихватив с собой нескольких слуг, она отправилась за помощью в тот последний день, когда карета еще могла пройти по дороге. Накануне отъезда она долго разговаривала с матушкой и дядей Эйвоном, и, хотя Дик не подслушивал, он все же подозревал, что графиня хотела забрать с собой его и сестер. На следующее утро вид у графа был озабоченный и печальный, а матушка молилась вдвое дольше обычного. Тетушка Аурелия молча поцеловала детей и уехала. Добралась ли она до места, никто не знал, но тогда Дик был рад, что их не отослали вместе с ней. Из окна своей комнаты он смотрел вслед медленно удалявшейся карете, едва не увязавшей колесами в глубоком снегу, и думал о том, что герцог Окделл не должен покидать свой родовой замок, что бы ни случилось. Даже крысы не бегут от погоды.

В отличие от крыс, слуги не заставили себя упрашивать и через пару дней просто исчезли, прихватив с собой почти всех лошадей. В конюшне остался один Баловник, молодой, но верный конь, меньше года назад возивший еще отца. Когда дядя Эйвон увидел пустые стойла, то не проронил ни слова, так и застыл на пороге безмолвным изваянием, а Дик с восхищением смотрел на суровое немолодое лицо, не дрогнувшее под ударом судьбы и подлостью предателей.

Матушка восприняла печальную новость с необыкновенным мужеством и удалилась в часовню для молитвы, а Айрис пришлось отправиться на кухню и заняться приготовлением еды. Готовить она толком не умела, но деваться было некуда, и следующие несколько дней Дик и остальные давились подгоревшими пресными лепешками и похожим на воду супом из сушеного мяса. Заметив недовольство младших сестер, дядя Эйвон похвалил Айрис за старания, а матушка строгим голосом отчитала за неподобающее для их положения внимание к низменным удовольствиям и напомнила о смирении.

Дик помогал носить дрова для камина и разжигать огонь и, выковыривая из пальцев занозы, старался думать о том, что когда-нибудь погода должна наконец улучшиться. Он никому не жаловался и терпеливо ждал, но однажды утром Мирабелла Окделл сообщила, что в замке заканчиваются припасы, и объявила строгий пост. До этого момента Дик совершенно не интересовался хозяйством и потому был искренне удивлен: ему казалось, что провизии хватит еще на несколько месяцев. Он даже спустился в погреб, чтобы убедиться, что матушка не ошиблась, и сам осмотрел пустые полки. Не осталось почти ничего, а то, что хранилось в запыленных подгнивших мешках, не хотелось даже трогать. И тогда Дику впервые стало страшно.

Однако настоящий кошмар был еще впереди. Айрис тщательно делила между едоками скудные порции, но сначала Мирабелла, а потом и Эйвон стали отказываться от своих, уверяя, что не голодны. Дик, у которого от голода почти все время болел живот, не мог в это поверить, но спросить не решался, а Айрис молча отдавала несъеденное младшим.

Они все поняли в то утро, когда матушка не вышла к завтраку. Напрасно прождав почти час, Дик и дядя Эйвон поднялись к ней в комнату и нашли лежащей на неразобранной постели. Она уже не дышала, и лицо ее было таким же белым, как проклятый снег, унесший ее жизнь. Осознав, что случилось, Дик не выдержал и бросился к ней. Он упал на колени возле кровати и, глотая слезы, принялся звать и обнимать мать, пока Эйвон силой не оттащил его. Он молча накрыл герцогиню Окделл покрывалом и вывел Дика из комнаты.

Они проревели целый день. А наутро нашли мертвым и старого графа и, растерянные и перепуганные, долго смотрели на него опухшими от слез глазами. Смерть почти не изменила дядю Эйвона: он умер с тем же гордым и печальным лицом, с каким все привыкли его видеть при жизни, и только ввалившиеся щеки и восковые губы не могли скрыть, что последний взрослый обитатель замка Окделл уснул навсегда.

Так они остались одни. Дик уже не помнил, сколько времени прошло с тех пор. Бесконечные серые дни слились в один, а время тянулось мучительно медленно и убивало надежду на спасение. Каждый вечер, укладываясь спать и прижимая к себе сестер, Дик думал, что рассвета они уже не увидят, и тем не менее он неизменно наступал, принося им только новые мучения. Глядя на угасающих на глазах девочек, Дик все чаще жалел, что они еще живы, и начинал сомневаться, что Создатель не забыл о них. 

Чтобы не замерзнуть, они перебрались в одну из пустовавших комнат рядом с кухней. Снежные завалы доходили до самых окон, и благодаря им там было заметно теплее, чем наверху. Дик сгреб туда все сухие одеяла, что нашел в доме, и устроил совсем ослабевших сестер на большой кровати. Вчетвером там было тесновато, и сам он большую часть времени проводил в кресле, забравшись туда с ногами и набросив на себя старый плед. Пока у него еще были силы, он натаскал дров для камина и принес с улицы пару ведер снега. На этом его осмысленная деятельность закончилась. Оставалось только смириться и ждать.

Сначала он заставлял себя искать выход из бедственного положения, пытался что-то придумать, однако то ли от голода, то ли от усталости мысли ворочались в голове так неохотно и медленно, что вскоре Дик оставил эти попытки. Не помогла даже молитва — он попросту не смог вспомнить слов. Он вообще все забывал теперь и от этого иногда с ужасом думал, что теряет рассудок.

На кровати завозились, и Дик оторвался от невеселых мыслей. Айрис вылезла из-под одеяла и замерла, напряженно вытянув шею. 

— Дик, ты слышишь? — вдруг прошептала она. — Во дворе кто-то есть.

Хотя у сестры был чуткий слух, сейчас Дик был уверен, что ей показалось. В последние дни ему тоже часто что-то мерещилось, но ни одно из видений не оказалось правдой. 

— Кто там может быть? Это ветер.

— Нет. Прислушайся! Это похоже... как будто... Это же лошади, Дик! Кто-то приехал.

Дик по-прежнему ничего не слышал, но Айрис не сводила с него тревожного взгляда. Некоторое время он размышлял, что лучше: продолжать спорить с сестрой или все же посмотреть, и в конце концов выбрал второе. Он кое-как поднялся и поплелся к окну.

Айрис не ошиблась. Ворота замка были приоткрыты, а посреди двора стояло несколько незнакомых всадников. Они были закутаны в теплые плащи с капюшонами, и разглядеть лица было невозможно. Вдруг один из приезжих поднял голову и, указав на окно, обратился к своим спутникам. Пока он говорил, Дик успел заметить непривычно смуглое лицо и черные волосы. Кэналлийцы!

Он сжал кулаки, пытаясь унять дрожь, и резко выдохнул. От его дыхания на стекле появилось запотевшее облачко. Дик аккуратно стер его и обернулся. 

— Я не знаю, кто это, — сказал он, стараясь не смотреть сестре в глаза, чтобы не обнаружить охватившего его страха.

— Может быть, у них есть еда? — робко предположила Айрис.

— Может быть. — Дик отошел от окна и взял со стола взял отцовскую шпагу. Вместе с ножнами она показалась ему ужасно тяжелой, и он отбросил их, оставив только клинок. — Пойду узнаю, что им нужно.

Он попытался ободряюще улыбнуться сестре, но, судя по мелькнувшему на ее лице испугу, вышло у него плохо. 

— Пожалуйста, будь осторожен, — попросила Айрис. — Вдруг они...

— Конечно. — Уточнять, что на "вдруг" у него просто не хватит сил, Дик не стал. — Я скоро. 

Он вышел из комнаты и побрел вперед, придерживаясь за стены, чтобы не упасть. В коридоре царил пронизывающий до костей холод и пахло сыростью. Не пройдя и половины пути, Дик уже замерз так, что едва чувствовал пальцы, сжимавшие рукоять шпаги. Если бы он мог идти быстрее, то, может, и согрелся бы, но ноги у него подкашивались от слабости, и прибавить шагу не получалось никак.

Завернув за угол, он чуть не налетел на быстро идущего ему навстречу человека. Оба остановились и, отступив на шаг, замерли на месте. Дик ухватился за каменный выступ стены и поднял шпагу.

— Простите за вторжение, дверь была не заперта, — наскоро отряхнувшись, извинился гость. Он сбросил капюшон, и Дик увидел синие глаза, красивое жесткое лицо и присыпанные снегом черные волосы. — Вы, должно быть, Ричард, герцог Окделл?

Дик никогда раньше не встречался с Кэналлийским Вороном, но почему-то сразу понял, что видит перед собой именно его. Рокэ Алва, убийца отца, стоял в расслабленной позе, даже не касаясь эфеса шпаги и словно не замечая направленного на него оружия. На Дика он даже не смотрел и только с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам.

— Что у вас тут происходит? — наконец спросил он. — Почему здесь такой кошачий холод и куда вы подевали всех слуг?

От этого насмешливого и издевательски любезного голоса Дика охватила ярость. Он разом забыл и про голод, и про усталость и, стараясь не упустить внезапный прилив сил, бросился вперед. Вспомнив уроки капитана Рута, он резко взмахнул шпагой, надеясь поразить врага одним ударом, но движение вышло неумелым и вялым. Сильная рука тут же перехватила его запястье, больно вывернув наружу, и отцовский клинок с жалобным звоном упал на каменный пол. 

— Убивать гостей невежливо, герцог Окделл, — спокойно заметил Ворон. — А с детьми я не дерусь. 

— Я не ребенок! — взвился Дик, впервые подав голос. — Мне скоро тринадцать лет!

— Это, конечно, меняет дело, — непонятно отозвался Ворон, негромко рассмеялся и разжал стальной захват.

Оказавшись на свободе, Дик потерял равновесие. Он снова схватился за стену, но пальцы скользнули по влажным камням, и он завалился бы прямо на Ворона, не успей тот подставить руки. Он крепко взял Дика за плечи и слегка встряхнул.

— Юноша, вы больны?

— Нет!

Он думал, что крикнул, однако еле расслышал свой голос. Проснувшиеся было силы вновь куда-то делись, в ушах зазвенело, а держать глаза открытыми вдруг стало очень трудно. Дик упрямо вздернул голову и увидел, что Ворон внимательно вглядывается в его лицо.

— Закатные твари... — неожиданно выругался он. — Сколько дней вы не ели?

— Я не помню... — Дик безразлично качнул головой. — Давно...

Некоторое время Ворон молчал, по-прежнему не сводя с Дика пристального взгляда. Ни любопытства, ни насмешки в нем больше не было.

— Где ваша мать?

— Наверху, — медленно проговорил Дик и зачем-то добавил: — Но она не сможет вас принять. Она умерла.

Ворон сощурил глаза и едва заметно нахмурился. 

— Когда?

— Не помню. 

— А сестры? 

— Они живы, но... — Вспомнив о сестрах, Дик встрепенулся. — Вы не посмеете... я... я не позволю вам пройти к ним!

Ворон удивленно вскинул брови. 

— Вот как? Это почему же?

Мысли снова путались, и Дик никак не мог найти достойного ответа. От бессилия и отчаяния он едва соображал. 

Шпага так и валялась на полу, нагнуться за ней Дик не рискнул. Он широко расставил пустые руки, загораживая собой проход. 

— Не пущу!.. Вы... Вы убийца!

— Обычно да, но не сейчас, — оскалился Ворон. — Вашим сестрам не грозит ничего, кроме голодной смерти. Но это, разумеется, несравнимо лучше, чем принять помощь от такого мерзавца, как я.

Дик чуть не задохнулся от злости. Он хотел ответить, но к ним уже спешили солдаты Ворона. Их было пятеро или шестеро, — пересчитать точнее Дик не успел, — из-под плащей торчали шпаги, а кроме них наверняка еще были кинжалы и пистолеты, и бесполезность дальнейшей борьбы стала очевидна. Не желая сдаваться, Дик поднял сжатые кулаки, но чужие люди уже обступили его. Кто-то набросил ему на плечи тяжелый плащ, и Дик чуть не упал под его весом. Ему что-то говорили, однако он уже не слушал: он понял, что проиграл, что не смог и уже не сможет защитить свой дом от врагов, что обрек на гибель то, что осталось от семьи. От досады и унижения на глазах выступили слезы, и Дик отвернулся, пряча лицо. 

Кто-то тронул его за плечо. 

— Проводите нас.

Сопротивляться сил уже не было, и Дик молча покорился судьбе. Он отчаянно надеялся, что какой бы ни была теперь участь детей Эгмонта Окделла, измываться над ними будут недолго. 

Последующие события слились для него в одну безумную непрерывную суету. Один из кэналлийцев, взяв под руку, довел его до комнаты и усадил в кресло, другой занялся камином, а остальные затащили в дом дорожные сумки и принялись греметь посудой на кухне. Ворон носился вместе со всеми, успевая на ходу сыпать приказами на своем непонятном языке и успокаивать плачущих сестер. Дик смотрел на все это с безучастным равнодушием и чувствовал себя лишним. И вместе с тем он испытывал невероятное облегчение от того, что ему не нужно больше ничего решать и ни о чем думать. Почему-то ужасно захотелось спать, и Дик прикрыл глаза. Опомнился он только тогда, когда Алва принес большой кувшин и разлил по кружкам горячий ароматный отвар. Запах был таким сильным, что ударил в нос даже на расстоянии.

Айрис смогла сесть сама, Дейдри и Эдит помогли кэналлийцы. Преодолевая отвращение и усталость, Дик исподлобья следил за ними со своего кресла, но, к его удивлению, сестер пока никто не обижал. Напротив, после нескольких глотков отвара младшие перестали плакать, а Айрис улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, эр...

— Вы можете называть меня эр Рокэ, герцогиня, — любезно ответил Алва. 

Сообразив, с кем она разговаривает, сестра на мгновение нахмурилась, однако почти сразу тихо повторила:

— Эр Рокэ... — Она с благодарностью и восхищением поглядела на Ворона и неожиданно добавила: — Какой вы красивый!

Дику стало противно. Год назад ей было всего одиннадцать, но не могла же она забыть... Ворон пока передумал их убивать и даже решил помочь, но разве можно простить ему... Он бросил полный ненависти взгляд на человека, который оставил их без отца. Тот лишь молча улыбнулся. 

— У меня живот болит, — пискнула Эдит, возвращая пустую кружку.

Алва наклонился и почтительно поцеловал ей руку. 

— Потерпите, эрэа. Скоро все пройдет.

— Я хочу еще. — Дейдри тоже потребовала внимания. 

— Нет, эрэа.

За обманчивой вежливостью Ворона скрывалась железная непреклонность, и Дик наконец не выдержал. Он встал с кресла и, слегка шатаясь, шагнул к кровати, но Алва тут же вырос у него на пути. 

— Как вы смеете! — Дик готов был броситься на него с кулаками. — Вам жалко?! Вы... Мои сестры и так едва живы, а вы... Если вам жалко, отдайте им мою долю!

Ворон смерил его недобрым взглядом. 

— Разумеется, мне не жалко, но сейчас больше нельзя. Это не принесет никакой пользы, скорее, наоборот. Что же касается вас, герцог Окделл... — он обернулся и наполнил отваром еще одну кружку. — Вот ваша доля. Пейте. 

Дик отшатнулся, но его тут же схватили за плечо.

— Не буду! — он мотнул головой, перед глазами поплыло. — Не трогайте меня! 

— Вам нужно это выпить. Не заставляйте меня повторять.

Дика захлестнула такая ярость, что он совсем позабыл о голоде. Кэналлийский мерзавец не смеет здесь приказывать! Он толкнул протянутую к нему руку, и содержимое кружки выплеснулось на пол. 

— Нет! Я герцог Окделл! Я... я не продамся за ваши подачки!

Дик подавился криком и умолк. Алва вздохнул и вдруг бросил через плечо:

— Хорхе, дай одеяло.

— Соберано, я могу отнести его...

— Не нужно. — Дик не сразу понял, о чем они говорят, а когда сообразил, было уже поздно. Алва ловко завернул его в плотное одеяло, лишив подвижности руки и ноги, и Дику не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как впиться зубами в оказавшееся рядом с его лицом тонкое запястье. Он изо всех сил стиснул челюсти, однако Ворон словно не заметил этого и продолжил говорить, не меняя тона: — Пожалуй, я не готов уступить тебе честь быть покусанным герцогом Окделлом... Юноша, уймитесь. 

Поняв, что последние слова адресованы ему, Дик вздрогнул и невольно разжал зубы, и Алва тут же поднял его на руки. Ни вырваться, ни оттолкнуть его было невозможно, и Дик едва не заскулил от отчаяния.

Не сказав ни слова, Ворон перенес его в соседнюю комнату, где уже ярко пылал растопленный камин, и уложил на кровать. Дик тут же отпихнул ногой ворох одеял и забился в дальний угол. 

— Ну, — Ворон уже стоял над ним с кружкой в руке, — пошалили и хватит. Пейте. 

Злость и решимость таяли в сыром воздухе, снова навалилась усталость и захотелось спать. Дик отвернулся к стене и сжался в комок, надеясь, что его мучитель уйдет, но тот и не думал отступать. 

— Пейте, я сказал. 

— Уйдите... — еле слышно пробормотал Дик. — Оставьте меня в покое!

— Не раньше, чем вы выпьете. — Ворон был все так же спокоен и не отходил от кровати. — Я жду.

От кружки с отваром пахло ягодами и лесом. Ужасно кружилась голова, думать было трудно. Только бы хватило сил не поддаться искушению, не выпить принесенное из милости зелье. Почему Ворон просто не убьет его? Принять смерть было бы легче, чем продолжать терпеть резь в животе и дурноту... Сестры выпили, но они должны жить. Хорошо, что им стало лучше...

— Мне ничего от вас не нужно... — собрав остатки сил, проговорил Дик.

— Вы это уже говорили. — Голос Ворона звучал резко и неожиданно зло. — Глупо и бессмысленно. Я думал, что беседую с герцогом Надора, а не с мальчишкой, которому наплевать на будущее своего рода и семьи. По-видимому, я ошибся.

Дику показалось, что его ударили. Так его не оскорбляли даже солдаты короля, которые год назад хозяйничали в замке, так себе не позволял говорить никто. Он попытался развернуться и сесть на кровати, но вместо этого только бессильно дернулся. Комната — а вместе с ней и кэналлийцы — наклонились и стали куда-то уплывать.

— Соберано, мальчик совсем слаб... — чей-то озабоченный голос доносился как из тумана. — Это обморок...

— Еще нет. — Ворон присел на край кровати и приподнял Дику голову. — Герцог Окделл, я знаю, что вы меня слышите. Откройте глаза. — Дик невольно моргнул, и Алва тут же продолжил: — Чудесно. А теперь рот. Ну же! — Он прижал кружку к губам Дика, по-прежнему плотно сжатым, и вдруг прошипел сквозь зубы: — Дурак... Думаешь, твои родные хотели бы, чтоб ты умер?

Дик не думал. Он не думал уже ни о чем и только молча смотрел в склонившееся к нему ненавистное лицо. Увидев собственное отражение в чужих зрачках, он закрыл глаза и разомкнул губы. В то же мгновение ему в рот полилась теплая жидкость.

***

Дик проспал бы, наверное, целые сутки, но каждые несколько часов его будили и заставляли пить отвар, и он пил, не открывая глаз и почти не просыпаясь. Он пил снова и снова, и кувшин волшебным образом все время оказывался полным, а питье не остывало. 

Когда он проснулся, день уже клонился к вечеру. Ворона поблизости не было, и Дик вздохнул с облегчением: видеть рядом этого человека ему было неприятно до дрожи.

Он чувствовал себя заметно лучше, чем накануне: голова больше не кружилась, живот впервые за долгое время почти не болел, а в теле даже появилось немного сил. Сначала Дик обрадовался, но, как только вспомнил, откуда они взялись, вся его радость мигом улетучилась. Он все-таки выпил проклятый отвар! Не смог устоять, не выдержал соблазна... Как же Ворон заставил его пить?

Стало очень стыдно и больно. Герцог Окделл, Повелитель Скал позволил кэналлийскому мерзавцу командовать собой, подчинился его приказу... Какой позор! И что стало с девочками? Ведь он оставил их одних с солдатами Ворона, а сам...

По щекам потекли слезы, сначала робко, а потом все сильнее и сильнее, и через минуту Дик уже плакал навзрыд. Он прижал глаза рукой и отвернулся к стене.

— О чем горюете, юноша? — Дик не слышал ни открывающейся двери, ни шагов, однако Ворон каким-то образом очутился рядом. От звука его голоса, ленивого и размеренного, Дику захотелось закричать, а слезы высохли сами собой. Он приподнялся на постели и с ненавистью посмотрел на незваного гостя. 

— Вы... Как вы... Зачем?..

— Лежите, — приказал Ворон, но Дик и не подумал подчиниться.

— Герцог Алва!

— Я велел вам лежать, — невозмутимо повторил тот и спросил: — Что зачем?

В ожидании ответа он обернулся, остановил взгляд на потрепанном кресле, придирчиво его осмотрел и, очевидно сочтя пригодным, уселся. Ворон был так убийственно спокоен, что Дик разозлился еще больше. 

— Я не хотел это пить! – беспомощно выпалил он. — Вы меня заставили!

— Ах, вот в чем дело... — Алва недовольно скривился. — Ну что ж, это не самое страшное злодейство, которое я сотворил... И кстати, должен признаться, это самая оригинальная благодарность за помощь из всех, что мне приходилось слышать. 

— Помощь?! — взорвался Дик. — Как вы смеете называть это помощью! Я... Мои сестры опозорены! Ваши солдаты...

— Мои солдаты спали в других комнатах, — резко бросил Алва. — Ваш замок, по счастью, достаточно велик.

Дик недоверчиво нахмурился. Слова Ворона его немного успокоили, но можно ли было им доверять? 

— А вы? — прямо спросил Дик. 

— Я? — Алва в изумлении уставился на него. — Ричард, я не занимаюсь браконьерством. 

Дик почувствовал, как краснеет. Предположение, что Ворон поднял руку на едва живых от голода девочек, теперь и ему самому казалось нелепым. Не зная, что сказать, он снова улегся и пробормотал:

— И зачем только вы приехали...

Ворон негромко усмехнулся. 

— Из любопытства, разумеется. Графиня Ларак, которую я встретил в Найтоне, очень красочно описала ваше бедственное положение, и мне захотелось убедиться, что вы еще живы.

Тетушка Аурелия добралась до Найтона! Дик с облегчением вздохнул: хоть кто-то выбрался из этой снежной ловушки.

— Она просила вас приехать?

— О нет, — Ворон беззаботно рассмеялся. — Думаю, если бы она узнала, что я решил по дороге заехать в Окделл, ее хватил бы удар. — Немного помолчав, он неожиданно добавил: — Однако других желающих сюда пробраться не нашлось, так что придется вам еще некоторое время потерпеть наше общество.

— Это почему?

— Из-за снега, — уклончиво ответил Алва, и Дик с запозданием сообразил, что за прошедшую ночь дорогу, должно быть, замело еще больше, и теперь даже роскошные лошади кэналлийцев не смогут преодолеть завалы.

Дик поморщился. При мысли о том, что Ворон и его люди останутся в замке, ему стало не по себе. Законы гостеприимства святы, и, будь это кто-то другой, Дик с радостью разделил бы с ним кров, но Ворон... Святой Алан, что же делать... Когда проклятый снег закончится, кэналлийцам можно будет указать на дверь, но сейчас их некуда даже выгнать... К тому же Алва все-таки Первый маршал, а не бродяга, и у его людей есть еда... Прогнать их и голодать снова? Только не это...

— Хорошо, — наконец медленно и важно, как подобает хозяину, проговорил Дик. — Вы можете остаться, герцог Алва.

— Благодарю, герцог Окделл. — Ворон слегка наклонил голову, и Дику вдруг показалось, что он готов рассмеяться. — Впрочем, мы и так уже остались, но ваше любезное разрешение несколько облегчит нам муки совести.

***

Кэналлийцы действительно остались, но следующие несколько дней Дику было не до них. Когда к нему вернулись силы, он принялся помогать кормить сестер бульоном и отваром из сушеных ягод, которые в изобилии нашлись в дорожных сумках гостей, таскать с улицы ведра со снегом — теперь снег топили на плите и кипятили, прежде чем пить, — и крутился на кухне, пытаясь проследить за приготовлением еды. По снисходительным взглядам кэналлийцев он догадывался, что в этом деле пользы от него немного, но никто не посмел его прогнать, и Дик сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

Кормили их понемногу, но часто, и Дик покорно ел. От кэналлийской стряпни и сам он, и сестры оживали на глазах и уже вскоре почувствовали себя гораздо лучше. Дик с радостью наблюдал, как с каждым днем у девочек розовеют щеки и уходит из глаз голодный нездоровый блеск, и как мог подбадривал их, чтобы ускорить выздоровление.

Единственным, что омрачало его счастье, был Ворон. Он по-прежнему держался с ними любезно и дружелюбно, и Дик постоянно искал в этом какой-то подвох. Казалось невероятным, что этот негодяй и мерзавец мог обращаться с детьми мятежника так уважительно и тем более проявлять о них заботу. Дик ждал, что подлая сущность убийцы и предателя рано или поздно проявит себя, но ничего не происходило. Не обращая никакого внимания на косые взгляды Дика, Ворон лишь иногда отпускал в его адрес ехидные замечания и усмехался над сказанными невпопад словами. Особенно его веселило обращение "герцог Алва", но заставить себя по примеру сестер говорить ему "эр Рокэ" Дик не мог.

Однако хуже всего было другое. Ворон, хоть и сыпал приказами направо и налево, сам участия в хозяйственной суете не принимал и немало времени проводил в комнате сестер. Дик догадывался, что Алва делает это просто от скуки, но не мог избавиться от обиды, что сестры теперь почти не остаются одни и он не может поболтать с ними как раньше. 

Ворон был неутомим. Он много шутил и часто рассказывал какие-то забавные истории, над которыми смеялись младшие и, с трудом сдерживаясь, хихикала Айрис. Всякий раз, когда начинались эти рассказы, Дик забивался в кресло и молча сидел, не желая обнаружить своего интереса. Он старательно показывал, что присутствует в комнате просто как старший брат и глава семьи и только следит за порядком, хотя на самом деле ловил каждое слово. Среди сказок Ворона попадались и веселые, и грустные, но рассказывал он до того интересно, что не слушать было невозможно. 

Одну из его историй Дик запомнил особенно хорошо. Рассказать ее попросила Дейдри, и Ворон охотно согласился.

— Сегодня, — начал он, и сестры немедленно обратились в слух, — будет сказка о мальчике, который молчал. Давным-давно в одном далеком королевстве...

— Не в Талиге? — уточнила Эдит.

— Нет... гораздо дальше.

— В Багряных Землях?

Ворон загадочно улыбнулся.

— Да, в Багряных Землях. Так вот, в этом далеком королевстве жил один мальчик. Случилось так, что он остался совсем один, без родных и без друзей. Мальчику стало очень одиноко и страшно, он был обижен на весь мир и решил, что раз судьба обошлась с ним так несправедливо, то он не будет ждать от нее милости, и ей в отместку перестал разговаривать. Он не лишился голоса — он просто умолк. 

Люди, которых он встречал, не знали об этом и пытались говорить с ним. Некоторые рассказывали, как устроена жизнь и чего от нее ждать, другие говорили, что ему следует делать, но мальчик не отвечал никому и в конце концов перестал и слушать. За целый год он не проронил ни единого слова, и те, кто его знал, решили, что он попросту разучился говорить или глуп настолько, что сказать ему нечего. 

— Но он же не был глупым? — нахмурилась Айрис. 

— Нет, конечно. Он просто пытался разобраться во всем сам. Ему пришлось очень нелегко, ведь там, где другие задавали вопросы, он вынужден был искать ответы сам. Иногда он их находил, иногда нет, но понять, верны ли ответы, он не мог, а спрашивать не хотел. Он думал и день и ночь, но чем больше он думал, тем сильнее запутывался. Он совершал одну ошибку за другой, но часто даже не замечал этого, а когда поступал правильно, то думал, что ошибается.

Однажды в город, где жил мальчик, приехал великий Мудрец. Он знал все на свете и мог дать хороший совет или правильный ответ на любой вопрос. Узнав о мальчике, который молчал, Мудрец сам отправился к нему в гости. 

"Я могу открыть тебе истину, — сказал он. — Ты хочешь ее узнать?"

Мальчик только кивнул головой — ведь ответить он не мог. 

"Нет, — сказал Мудрец. — Ты должен сказать это вслух".

Мальчик молчал. Он не хотел нарушать свое обещание.

"Что же ты молчишь? — удивился Мудрец. — Разве ты не хочешь узнать, как все происходит на самом деле?"

Мальчик снова не ответил.

Мудрец очень рассердился. Он не понимал, почему мальчик отказывается от его предложения, ведь многие люди подолгу ждали случая поговорить с ним. И тогда он спросил в третий раз:

"Услышу ли я от тебя хоть слово? Ведь ты можешь говорить!"

Мальчик покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. Мудрец все понял. 

"Что ж, дело твое. Ты мог увидеть солнце, но выбрал тьму".

И тогда Мудрец навсегда ушел из этого города, а мальчик так и не узнал истину. 

— Никогда?

— Никогда. Он так и не смог понять мир и людей и в конце концов ушел в горы. Больше его никто не видел.

Дейдри всхлипнула.

— Какая страшная сказка!

— Это не сказка, эрэа, — возразил Ворон. 

— Как это? — Айрис тоже шмыгала носом. В ее глазах стояли слезы. — Неужели все так и было на самом деле?

Обычно, когда кто-то спрашивал его, насколько история правдива, Алва делал торжественное лицо и уверял, что не придумал ни слова, но сейчас ответил не сразу.

— Могло быть так, — задумчиво проговорил он, — или как-то иначе, но это не слишком меняет дело. Иногда правда и ложь так похожи, что отличить их бывает сложно. Вот только правда — очень капризная эрэа, она открывается лишь тем, кто не боится ее позвать.

Он умолк. Дик съежился в своем кресле и, хотя на него никто не смотрел, опустил глаза. Почему-то ему показалось, что эту сказку Ворон рассказал специально для него.

***

Прошло две недели. Дик постепенно привык и к этому странному существованию, и к чужим людям в доме и даже перестал шарахаться от них по углам, встречая на пути. Кэналлийцы по-прежнему вели себя вполне мирно и уже не выглядели угрожающе, и Дик сам не понял, когда напряженное ожидание расправы сменилось стойкой надеждой, что погибнуть им не дадут. Отрезанные от всего мира, победители и побежденные жили вместе, и суровая непогода если и не примирила их, то, по крайней мере, сильно умерила вражду. Дик не был уверен, стоит ли этому радоваться, но жить в постоянном страхе и думать о мести было выше его сил. К тому же численный перевес был все равно не в его пользу, и рассчитывать на успех было нелепо.

Дик продолжал всеми силами избегать встреч с Вороном, однако как-то утром тот сам зашел к нему в комнату. 

— Собирайтесь, герцог Окделл, — с порога объявил он.

Дик хмуро посмотрел на него и неохотно поднялся.

— Зачем?

— Мы уезжаем. Лошади достаточно выносливы, так что вы и ваши сестры поедете с нами. Здесь вам делать нечего. 

Дик с недоумением уставился на него.

— Но как? Ведь дорогу засыпало... Как же мы проедем?

— Да уж как-нибудь, — хмыкнул Ворон и неопределенно качнул головой.

Дик бросился к окну. Только сейчас он увидел, что снег уже не валил густыми хлопьями, а лишь едва заметно кружился в воздухе, большей частью даже не долетая до земли. Двор замка был по-прежнему засыпан, но в снегу были протоптаны широкие тропинки, ведущие к конюшне и к воротам. В какой-то момент Дику даже показалось, что и в нетронутых местах снега стало меньше, чем было, когда он последний раз глядел в окно. Должно быть, снегопад закончился уже давно, просто Дик был слишком погружен в заботы о сестрах и собственные мысли, чтобы это заметить. 

Алва с равнодушным видом расправлял манжеты и молчал. Несколько мгновений Дик напряженно вглядывался в спокойное лицо своего врага, пытаясь уловить насмешку или оскорбление, но, как он ни старался, так ничего и не увидел. 

Дик нахмурился. Он неожиданно понял, что кэналлийцы могли уехать еще несколько дней назад, лошади наверняка прошли бы обратным путем по подтаявшему снегу. И все же они зачем-то остались. Не хотели бросать их одних? Да и была ли дорога непроезжей, как сказал ему Алва? Неужели он остался только затем, чтобы не дать умереть детям Эгмонта Окделла? 

Пораженный своей догадкой, Дик замер с открытым ртом. Решение Ворона настолько не вязалось с тем, что о нем говорили, что казалось невероятным. Дик снова взглянул в окно и убедился, что не ошибается: отличать снегопад от пасмурной погоды он умел. 

— Я... — начал он и осекся. Что говорить, он не знал.

Алва наконец поднял глаза, и Дик увидел в них какое-то странное выражение. 

— Собирайтесь, Ричард, — спокойно сказал он. — Жду вас внизу.

Собирать было почти нечего. Дик прихватил смену белья, пару книг, надел герцогскую цепь и прицепил к поясу отцовскую шпагу. Она была длинновата и при ходьбе била по ногам, но о том, чтобы отправиться в путь без оружия, не могло быть и речи. Надев теплый плащ, он поспешно спустился во двор.

Оседланные кони уже топтались в снегу. Среди них Дик заметил и Баловника, уже нагруженного поклажей, и растерялся: других лошадей в замке не осталось. Ворон, разумеется, не упустил из виду его замешательство.

— В чем дело, юноша?

— Я думал взять Баловника... — пробормотал Дик. — Он... он привык идти по снегу.

— В таком случае ваши вещи будут в полной сохранности, — усмехнулся Алва, с легкостью взлетая в седло вороного мориска. — А вы поедете со мной. Забирайтесь.

Ворон наклонился и протянул руку. Дик уставился на его ладонь, лишь немного превосходившую в размерах его собственную, и почему-то вспомнил, как в первый день эта рука отобрала у него шпагу и отстранилась, не причинив вреда, как терпела его зубы и как потом держала его голову, заставляя пить. Алва действительно спас их всех, и Дик неожиданно понял, что относиться к нему так, как раньше, он уже не сможет.

— Ричард, я жду.

Сообразив, что размышлял слишком долго, Дик быстро шагнул к лошади.

— Простите, — смущенно проговорил он. И, немного помедлив, добавил: — Эр Рокэ.

Ворон едва заметно дернул бровью, но Дик сделал вид, что не заметил. Он решительно ухватился за протянутую руку и, прежде чем полезть вверх, слегка ее пожал.


End file.
